


Can You Hear Me, Major Tom?

by gearheart94



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Death, Feels, Final Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearheart94/pseuds/gearheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few moments.</p><p>Please understand that this story was going to sit in the back of my mind until I wrote it down. It's pretty much me trying to find closure and deal with the passing of David Bowie.</p><p>He was a wonderful artist, musician, father and husband. He will be missed. </p><p>Rest in Song, David. May the stars take you wherever you wish to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me, Major Tom?

The clock read 11:35.

 

David grumbled and rolled over to face his sleeping wife, and smiled. She had given him 24 wonderful years of laughter, love and wonder. He had also been blessed with a creative son and a beautiful daughter that held so much promise and adventure in their souls.

It was a shame that it was all over. Yes, he was tired, but he certainly could have gone on making music until the very very end of time. He had wanted to.

But the scans didn't lie.

He didn't want his fans to see him go down this way. Couldn't bear the thought of his name all over newspapers, tabloids, with the words screaming the same message and bypassing all the things he had done in his lifetime.

It would have been the only thing they cared about if he had told them.

So he simply dropped off the earth. No more interviews, the occasional public appearance, he would finish his album and his play and that would be it.

When he finally finished them both, he was proud. This was his final goodbye. He would miss it, but everything ends eventually. They would listen and understand the lyrics.

They were his fans. His family. They always understood. Smart ones, they were.

He reached out and stroked Iman's cheek with a shaky hand, and she smiled slightly. He would miss these moments most of all.

Rolling onto his back, he coughed and gazed at the ceiling. It had seemed childish at the time, but he was grateful for the window above his head. He had always loved the stars, and space, and the thought of _something great and wonderful is out there._

The stars twinkled at him, and he smiled. "One great adventure, I must say," he muttered to himself.

His chest tightened, and for a moment he panicked. Forcing himself to relax, he gazed at the inky sky and allowed his eyes to slowly slide shut.

As the lights above him blurred and darkened, he hummed a few bars.

_"The stars look very different today...."_

 

"Ground control to Major Tom,

Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong,

Can you hear me, Major Tom?

Can you hear me, Major Tom?

Can you hear me, Major Tom?"


End file.
